


Watch Me Watch You

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancers, Dancing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: 'She couldn’t help herself as she moved closer, intent on seeing this play out. She didn’t miss the way the one in the chair pulled the other closer, down on his lap, nor the way his eyes slid closed as his dancer rocked down against him.She barely caught the words he spoke above the music - if she hadn’t moved closer to them, she would have missed them altogether: “You’re killing me here, Sammy.”'





	Watch Me Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for Luna, who requested 'lap-dancing Sam & memorized Dean', & came up with the oc for this fic (as per the 'you create a character to be featured' Patreon tier, before i went through & uber-simplified the entire tier thing). Posted on Patreon. also.

She was wearing her black bikini set, the one that was made of soft, supple leather and moulded to her skin. She was bolstered with confidence tonight, so when she saw the two gorgeous men in the back of the club (they could have been models with those faces and those bodies), she headed in that direction.

Something fast was on the speakers, something hot and sexy. She approached the shorter of the two, who still stood over 6’ easily. He had taken a seat in a black vinyl chair just before she approached, and was slouched slightly, watching people move about the club. His green gaze shifted to her as she reached them, and she shot him a smile.

“Wanna dance, big boy?”

He eyed her, head tilted slightly, before glancing to the man sitting in the seat to the right. The taller man, perched in a chair of his own, smirked and shrugged, and his gaze returned to her. He shot her a small smile and finally answered,

“Go for it.”

She didn’t have to be told twice.

 

She straddled his lap and began to sway above him, close but not quite touching him. She raised her arms in the air to show off her lean body as she moved in time with the music, hips gyrating and body swaying in ways that would make other men melt. He watched, eyes on her, taking in every move, but his hands remained where they rested on his thighs.

Unusual, most men would be grabbing at her hips by now, pulling her close and begging her for more. She shot him a coy smile, bit her plump bottom lip, and that hint of a smile touched his mouth again. Still, his hands remained where they were, his entire body completely motionless as he watched her.

A gentleman, then? Or -- ?

Her eyes shifted to the other man as he stood suddenly. She watched him as she swayed above his companion, her eyes trailing up and up and up, and he stepped close. Oh, this one was tall and gorgeous and built like nobody’s business. He extended a hand to her and she glanced down: three one-hundred-dollar bills. Her eyes flicked back to his warm hazel gaze, and he shot her a smile and nodded his head to the side. The message, friendly as it was, was clear: take the money and move.

She reached for the money with manicured nails, and shifted off of the seated man’s lap. She stepped back and watched, curious, as the taller man moved in closer to his seated friend. She raised a brow as he easily straddled the lap of the man in the chair, watched as he smirked down at his companion. He began to move to the music, hips and body swaying in time with the beat of the song, and her eyes widened.

Oh, this one could move!

 

Her blue gaze flicked to the seated man, and found that his gaze was riveted on his dancing friend. He was motionless still, but not in the same way he had been with her. His complete attention was on the man above him, almost as if he were held in thrall.

She watched, her own head tilted in admiration and a bit of surprise, as the one dancing shifted slightly closer, brushed his fingers against the other’s face. Green Eyes, as she was thinking of him in her head, started as if shocked, hands moving up to grasp his dancer’s hips. She could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, his fixated stare, the way his pupils dilated. His dancer smiled down at him, brushed a thumb over his mouth. She saw a shudder run through him at the caress, his lips parted.

She couldn’t help herself as she moved closer, intent on seeing this play out. She didn’t miss the way the one in the chair pulled the other closer, down on his lap, nor the way his eyes slid closed as his dancer rocked down against him.

She barely caught the words he spoke above the music - if she hadn’t moved closer to them, she would have missed them altogether: “You’re killing me here, Sammy.”

She heard the dancer’s soft laugh, watched as he leaned in.. She, herself, was fixated as she watched their lips brush together, watched the dancer tangle his fingers in the other’s hair as Green Eyes pulled him - Sammy - tight against his lap. More words that barely made it above the music,

“You know you love it, Dean.”

 

Her own breathing was coming fast now as the dancer, Sammy, rocked down against his Dean’s lap, as he brushed their mouths together. Dean’s hands were sliding up his back, urging him closer, trailing back down to grip his ass. He buried his face against the tall one’s neck, tongue trailing up his throat.

She gasped as the one in the chair, Dean, arched up against his Sam, rocking hard against him. Their mouths crashed together again as Sam ground down against his lap, rubbing their dicks together. She held her breath as she watched them get off; she finally remembered to breathe when she was light-headed, and had to lean against the partition that separated their booth from the next one over so she didn’t fall to her knees.

She was still trying to catch her breath when both men stood and approached her. She bit down on her bottom lip as Green Eyes - Dean, the other had called him - leaned in close to murmur near her ear, “Hope you enjoyed that as much as we did.”

Holy hell, that voice.

Finding her own voice, she shot him a sultry smirk, “You better believe I did.”

The taller of the two, Sam, winked at her and, catching holding of his companion’s arm, led the way toward the exit. He shot her a grin that could melt butter as she called after them, “Come back soon, now.”

She couldn’t hold back her soft laugh as she realized they were sauntering through the club in cum-soaked jeans, and neither seemed to care.

She tucked the money _Sam_ had handed her in her leather bikini top, the one that was soft and supple and felt so good to wear.

It was a good night.


End file.
